


It Feels Like Klainemas

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Advent 2018 prompts!





	1. Athlete/Snowman

If you ever asked Blaine Anderson what his favourite season was, he would undeniably repond winter. His birthday was in February, so winter had always meant celebration. But before that, it meant his favourite day of the year; Christmas. It was the one time of year that his whole family was together, with no fighting between his parents, no Cooper ignoring him to seem “cool” to his older friends. Just good food, cheesy movies and presents galore. But more than that, it meant snow. Glorious, glorious snow. Having a mother who grew up without the stuff had made Blaine appreciate it all the more, his childhood full of memories of happily building snowmen with his mom who delighted in the act, despite the wind nipping at her nose and biting into her fingers. 

This year, however, Pam had started a new job and didn’t have the time to make snowmen with him. His father had never bothered, and Cooper was in Los Angeles until winter break started. Blaine decided that it didn’t matter, he was hell bent on making himself a lawn full of snowmen, or at least one big one. He bundled himself up and trekked out to his front yard to begin the arduous task of rolling snowballs.

“Aren’t you a little old for that?” a voice asked about twenty minutes into Blaine’s work, and he had to look up to see the source of the question. The typical red and white of the McKinley athletes met his eyes first, and Blaine had to swallow a gulp. He had been on the end of more than one slushie from the hands of a Titans member, along with locker shoves and homophobic taunts. Yet as his gaze continued up, he let out a steam filled breath as he saw it was Kurt Hummel, the head Cheerio and fellow Glee club member who stood before him. 

“You’re never too old for a good old fashioned snowman.” Blaine replied. “Seemed a waste to let all the good snow go to waste.” 

Kurt gave him a considering look, then shrugged. “When you’re right, you’re right Anderson. Do you want some help?” 

Blaine was sure the shock was evident upon his face at Kurt’s offer. He and Kurt got along well, this was true, but they were not exactly close. They shared no classes, and he usually stuck with the fellow Cheerios during glee practise while Blaine stuck with Tina and Sam. But this had not stopped Blaine from admiring Kurt from afar. Kurt was handsome, smart, a great singer and very openly gay. But he was sure that Kurt hadn’t spared him more than a second look unless they had to sing a group number together. Yet looking at Kurt now, he saw a faint pink to his cheeks that Blaine wondered was due to the cold or Kurt’s own bashfulness. 

“You don’t exactly seem dressed for it.” Blaine said, gesturing to Kurt’s Cheerio jacket “Why are you even out in this cold without a proper jacket?”

“Was running errands, and this jacket in a lot warmer than it looks. Now, hand me a snowball so I can start on the head.” Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine.  
Blaine momentarily thought about chucking a snowball ay Kurt’s head, but figured that would win him no points, so instead they worked together, occasionally humming a carol together, sometime even breaking out into song and then giggles. Before too long, a snowman stood before them, Blaine lacing an old scarf around its neck, and Kurt adding buttons for its face. 

“That was fun. You were right, snowmen are great at any age.” Kurt said, his face now red from the wind, but his smile betraying his joy. “But it’s pretty cold out…”

“Do you want to come in for some cocoa and a cheesy Christmas movie?” Blaine asked, bravado finally winning out. Kurt smiled and held out his hand, for Blaine to take, and as he pulled Kurt towards the house, wondered if he could get Kurt under the mistletoe his mom had hung in the foyer. When Kurt left later that day, Blaine couldn’t tell you what move they ended up watching, but he could definitely recall the taste of Kurt’s lips, and their vow to keep making snowmen together for as many winters as they could.


	2. Bury/Cinnamon

If you knew Kurt Hummel well, you knew that he could sometimes have quite the temper on him, but it also took a lot to make him truly erupt. So when Blaine awoke one morning to hear his husband swearing under his breath along with the sound of pounding he immediately worried. Peering into the kitchen, he could see Kurt brandishing a rolling pin, and let out a small breath. Kurt tended to bury himself in baking (and subsequently eating) cookies when the frustration was more stress related. 

Blaine approached cautiously, coming up behind Kurt and encircling his waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek in hopes Kurt would release some of the tension he was holding, even minutely. “Hay babe. Making cookies?”

“Restraining myself from attacking Joel is more like it.” Kurt said, finally relinquishing his hold on the rolling pin and letting himself loosen more so into Blaine’s hold. “He called this morning at an ungodly hour to inform me that the yard of charmeuse he was supposed to have for our holiday photo shoot this afternoon was actually a box of chemises...in bright neon yellow instead of the tasteful vermillion I had chosen. So now I have Kaylee running around the city trying to fix it while he figures out how to explain to Isabelle and more importantly, Anna why we are now behind schedule and over budget because I refuse to take the flak for that idiot’s mistakes.” 

Blaine nuzzled himself further into Kurt’s neck, feeling the tension drain as he got the rant out. “So what are we making?”

“I was thinking macarons? I found a good recipe for eggnog flavoured ones.” Kurt said, his eyes slipping closed as Blaine’s warmth leached into him, making the world outside and that idiot Joel disappear from his mind. It was foolish to think that Blaine’s embrace could fix anything, but it sure as hell made him feel better.  
“And you were going to pulverize the almonds while imagining Joel’s face?” Blaine replied, smirking a little as Kurt nodded his assent. “How about we just used our almond flour to save our countertops, and then if you still want to hit something we’ll hit the gym for a sparring session before the shoot?”

“Can we just go back to bed afterwards instead? I wasn’t kidding when I said he called at an ungodly hour.” Kurt said, turning his head to smell Blaine’s curls, the faint scent of raspberry still lingering despite his shower the night before. 

“Sure thing hun. Now, you get the eggs and I’ll get the cinnamon.” 

That evening, Blaine got a text showing that the photo shoot had worked out, despite an absent intern and some last minute fabric switches. Blaine smiled and just for pure naughtiness, sent Kurt back a photo of the hickey he had adorning his thigh where Kurt had been careless with the cinnamon flavoured lube. The indignant response followed by a winky face was worth it though.


	3. Camera/Candle

When one thought of the Anderson family, warm would not be a term that came to mind very often. A typical upper-crust lineage that valued tradition over all. Yet when Devon Anderson beheld his young grandson Blaine, for the first time, he became smitten. Yes, he loved Cooper, but the boy had grown up, and by now was more concerned with his social status than familial bonding. So Devon bonded with Blaine, teaching him how to tie a bow tie, how to cast a line, and most lovingly, how to frame a shot. Devon had grown up taking photos, collecting cameras into his retirement and then delighting in Blaine’s interest in the art. 

“Pictures make memories Blainey, and they help us keep alive what’s no longer there. I may not have Grammy Anderson any more, but I still have all the pictures we took together, and they help me keep her smile in my mind.” Devon said, ruffling Blaine’s curls as the boy sat rapt on his knee. 

“What’s your favourite picture of Grammy?” Blaine asked, his voice lisping slightly, smile showcasing his first lost tooth. 

A sad smile came over Devon’s face, as he brought out a photo album, flipping to a page, showing an elegant looking older woman, lit by a simple candle, staring wistfully out the window. “This is one of the least I got of her. The power was out, and George was gone down the road to get some supplies from Old Man Royce. Vera was so worried, but Pam told her that he was probably taking so long as he got caught in some conversation or debate with the old men and their checkers game like he always did.”

“Daddy always wins at checkers.” Blaine replied, screwing up his face a little, as if remembering his latest defeat. “Why is this one your favourite?”  
“Because when I first met her, I saw Vera in candlelight, bathed in it at Midnight Mass as she sang O Holy Night. Fell in love with her then and there. Candle light will always show a person at their most beautiful. This picture showed her like that again, as beautiful as always. When you see the girl you’ll end up marrying lit by candles, you’ll know what I mean.” 

Years later, Blaine inherited his grandfather’s cameras, and knew that his grandfather was right, because one of his favourite pictures of Kurt was the man light by candles as he sang lullabies to their infant son, named after his beloved grandfather. When Devon grew, he also loved the old cameras, and made it a point to capture as many people as he could by candle light, and was particularly proud of the shot he got of his fathers kissing sweetly at their twenty fifth wedding anniversary party.


	4. Deputy/Paper

Kurt crept quietly out of the nursery, smiling as Audrey let out the softest coo as sleep finally came over her. He then sighed as he took in the mess that had once been his living room, now festooned as an Old West town. 

He was taking handkerchiefs and paper moustaches off the plethora of teddy bears when he felt Blaine’s arms come around his waist. 

“Howdy partner, care to be my deputy today?” Blaine said, voice heavy with meaning, a sheriff’s hat slung low on his head, eyebrows wagging with suggestion. 

Kurt giggled and relaxed further into Blaine’s hold “Is that your lasso I feel or are you just happy to see me?” 

Blaine smiled, loving when Kurt got into it and joined in their pun battles, especially since they usually lead someplace fun in a delicious amount of positions. He moved his hand downward, and whispered in to Kurt’s ear roguishly “I’d say stick ‘em up, but I think you’ve already got it handled.” 

Kurt groaned and then broke out of Blaine’s hold, dragging him towards the bedroom. “Come on cowboy, let’s see if this deputy still knows how to ride reverse bareback.”

When Audrey awoke later, if she thought it was funny to see her Daddy sporting one of her paper sheriff stars to go with his big goofy grin as Papa made lunch, she didn’t say a word.


	5. Exclude/Ribbon

Kurt Hummel was stubborn to a fault, but the years had mellowed him a bit, and he was now a bit more willing to admit when he wasn’t the best at something. Especially when his husband had skills he didn’t. That was why Blaine was in charge of all present wrapping, he had a real flair for making tissue paper and ribbon appear as tasteful or extravagant as was called for. Kurt got relegated into passing Blaine tape, writing the cards, and most importantly, picking out the gifts. 

Armed with a checklist, Kurt began going through all the friends and relations they had gotten taken care of, and who they had left to buy for. “Okay hun, we’ve got your mom and Cooper ticked off, and Carole’s present is on it’s way. Now it’s a matter of gifts for the dads.” 

“Dad.” Blaine replied, his voice muffled by the letter opener her held in his mouth that he had been using for ribbon curls. Kurt turned and looked at him questioningly at that. Blaine sighed, laying down his wrapping tools. “Kurt, he didn’t come to our wedding, didn’t call or send a card or...anything. I haven’t seen the man since I moved to New York the first time. Why in the world would I buy him a gift?”

“Because I know you, and your big heart, and you’ll feel bad if you exclude him.” Blaine shook his head a little at that, reaching out for the next gift, but Kurt caught his hand in his. “I’m not saying you have to get together and sing Kumbaya, but maybe try to mend fences before it’s too late. I think you’ll regret it if you don’t. We both know that we never know when a person’s time is up.” 

Blaine clasped Kurt’s hand firmly. “I get that, I do. But…” A deep sigh before continuing “I sent him a letter with the wedding invite hun, asking for us to talk, with my therapist or by ourselves. Just to clear the air, because no matter what, he’s still my father. It was returned unopened, with his handwriting saying return to sender on the back. He doesn’t want to hear from me, he wants nothing to do with me hun. I tried, now if he wants to know me, and our eventual family, the ball is in his court.” 

Blaine smiled at Kurt, bringing their lips together, just a small sign to show that he was okay with all of this, as much as he wished it was different. “Besides, I still have your dad. I mean, he’s been more of a dad to me than George ever was.”

“So what do you want to get our dad then?” Kurt asked with a smile.


	6. Feed/Festival

Blaine swore up and down that he loved Kurt, but he also swore that if he had to listen to Kurt moan about his sprained wrist one more time, he might just smother him with a pillow.

“I mean, it’s so stupid! I know not to…”

“Carry more than five things at once. Yes Kurt, you do know that. I know that. I’m fairly certain that even our neighbours know that for how much you’ve said it.” Blaine replied, catching a bit of a glare from Kurt before he slumped his shoulders. It took a bit for Blaine to snark at him, so he knew it was probably time to give it a rest.

“Sorry, it’s just I worked so hard to get this Festive Fashion Festival ready, and now…”

“Kurt, you can still go, you can oversee, you just can’t fiddle with things because you think you know better or don’t trust people to follow your directions. You know what Dr. Meredith says about letting go of control sometimes. This might be a good test if you can.”

Kurt sighed before adjusting himself on the couch. “Fine, you’re probably right.” He then perked up when a grilled cheese sandwich was placed down before him, along with a bowl of tomato soup. “Feed me?”

Blaine smiled indulgently as he spooned some soup into Kurt’s mouth, knowing this was about far more than Kurt trusting him not to stain his clothes, this was Kurt letting go. Just a little. So Blaine indulged him, even if it was Kurt’s left wrist that was out of commission, and he could feed himself perfectly fine. Blaine was smart enough not to mention it, and broke off a quarter of the sandwich with a smile. 

In the end, they had a great time at the festival, with Blaine keeping Kurt calm by feeding him funnel cake and hot cocoa while ensuring every intern knew to follow Kurt's instructions to the letter or Kurt would make them do it all over again until he was happy. So they still needed to work on the control thing, but Blaine figured baby steps was better than nothing and happily kissed the icing sugar from the corner of Kurt's smile as the first model took the stage, and a light snow began to fall outside.


	7. Gradual/Star

Kurt was a good friend, but there were times when he really resented the fact that Rachel’s climb to fame wasn’t a bit more gradual. The higher her star climbed, the more of a diva she became. After one too many written messages about taking her calls or getting the wrong type of lemons, Kurt was officially done. He threw on his coat and made hi way onto the streets of New York, intending to not return to Bushwick until is was legitimately no longer safe to be out.

He eventually found himself at a little coffee shop, sipping on a peppermint mocha and enjoying a cranberry scone when the door opened, letting in a blast of cold air. Kurt looked up as the baristas let out a cheerful hello, and had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop to the table. For there before him was none other than Blaine Anderson, Tony winner and current leading man in Anastasia, a show for which Kurt had been trying to score tickets for weeks. 

Kurt tried to avert his eyes, so as to not seem stalkerish, but his glance kept drifting back to Blaine, looking cozy in a peacoat and bright red scarf. He would never admit to it, but he had a bit of a crush on the man. Gorgeous, and from every interview seemed smart and kind. So who could blame him for taking a chance to take him in? Maybe he could even be brave and go up to just say hello, perhaps even flirt a little?

But when Blaine asked for a cranberry scone only for the cashier to indicate they had all run out, nodding her head in Kurt’s direction, Kurt flushed, and missed Blaine’s half pout half interested glance. He only looked up when the chair opposite him pulled out and Blaine sat down besides him.

“I never do this...but do you think you might be willing to split that scone with me? They’re my favourite, and it’s the only cheat item I’m allowed.” Blaine said, a smile on his lips that was one part cocky, one part pleading. 

“You can have the whole thing since it’s my second one if you throw in tickets for your show.” Kurt replied, the bravado coming out of nowhere. 

Blaine smiled at that, but threw a wink in before he replied. “Will you throw in your phone number as well if I refresh your coffee?” 

“Oh honey, you can have that for free. Peppermint mocha, and see if they have any sugar cookies for us to split. Then we can discuss where we can eat after the show.” 

Blaine sat up quickly, rushing off towards the counter and Kurt had to pinch himself to keep from squealing. He was totally thanking his lucky stars that Rachel had been insufferable today if it ended up getting a date with Blaine. Years later, at their wedding, Kurt thanked Rachel for getting them together, to the confusion of the woman in question while Blaine, who knew the full story, just giggled.


	8. House/Gift

“Mommy?” 

Pam Anderson looked up from her crossword, smiling as her eyes took in Blaine, his smile bright as she acknowledged him. “What’s up Bumbly Bee?” 

“Can I go to Kurt’s house? His daddy just got him a new tea set and we wanted to have a tea party!” 

“Sure thing _sinta_ , bundle up and we’ll go over. I’ve been meaning to bring Lizzy my new copy of Vogue in exchange for some brownies.”

Kurt and Blaine had met in preschool and been fast friends in the years since, so naturally their parents got along as well. Yet due to work, Pam and Lizzy hadn't been able to connect in awhile other than a rare phone call. Thus, Pam was surprised when it was Burt who opened the door, a bit of a grim smile on his face when Pam inquired after his wife. Burt shooed the boys off to play and took Pam into the living room where Lizzy was sleeping. She was much thinner than the last time Pam has seen her, and her usually pale complexion looked sickly. 

“Cancer.” Burt replied to Pam’s wordless question, her hand flying to her mouth to cover her gasp. “She hasn’t been well for awhile, and we finally just got a diagnosis. Started treatments, but it’s not looking good. We haven’t told Kurt yet.”  
“Is there anything I can do? Get for you or her?”

Burt took off his hat and wiped a hand over his brow and balding head. “Keep bringing Blaine over. Kurt knows she’s sick, just not how much. So giving him a friend to distract him from that? To make him laugh and sing and just be a kid? That’s the best gift you could give me Pam.” 

That evening, as they drove home, Pam could see that Blaine was a bit morose. “What’s wrong Bumbly Bee, did you not have fun?”

Blaine gave a weak smile “We did, but Kurt is sad because his mommy isn’t feeling well. Do you think we could get Daddy to get one of his doctor friends to make her feel better?” 

Pam could feel her eyes prickle with tears, loving her son’s big heart and feeling so much for the young boy who was suffering back at the Hummel residence. “I’m sure we can ask my darling.” 

The boys spent lots of time together as the months past, mostly at the Anderson house as Lizzy’s treatments increased, and Burt always gave Pam a grateful smile every time a smiling Kurt was returned home. 

Years later, Kurt expressed to her how much it meant to him that she gave him the gift of childhood when his world was falling down around him. She just kissed his cheek and smiled, then pushed him off to dance with Blaine as they were celebrating their first Christmas in a house instead of an apartment, with a tiny crib ready to be filled come spring.


	9. Incident/Latke

When Blaine moved into the loft, he was put in charge of cooking for all it’s residents. Santana refused to cook on principle, but did share all her abuela’s old recipes with him and would chat amicably with him whenever he made her Mexican hot chocolate cookies. Rachel was banned from the kitchen after an incident involving a grease fire and a still frozen tofurkey from the previous year. Kurt was actually a pretty decent cook, but his schedule made him get home pretty late, and too tired to cook so he had been becoming more reliant on instant meals than healthy choices during the week. So Blaine stepped up to the literal plate and became the unofficial loft chef.

One day when Kurt came home he could smell bubbling oil, and onions. The loft itself was quiet with the exception of Blaine’s faint humming, meaning the girls were still out. He wrapped his arms around Blaine who jumped slightly but then relaxed when he saw it was his fiance.

“Hey good lookin’, whatcha cookin’?” Kurt asked as he nuzzled into Blaine’s neck, still smelling faintly of his aftershave and the wool from his cardigan. 

“Latkes.” Blaine replied proudly. “Hanukkah ends tonight and I thought it would be a nice surprise for Rachel when she gets back from class.” 

Kurt took in the shredded potato pancakes happily sizzling in the pan, as well as bagels with lox sitting off to the side. “You’re so sweet.”

Blaine blushed, but shrugged off the compliment “I figure it’s only fair, she gets Christmas shoved down her throat from Thanksgiving to New Years, we might as well do something to accommodate her.” 

“You know she’s still going to expect a Christmas present too right?” 

“And that is where you come in, oh future hubby of mine. Because I am a hopeless shopper. Do you remember the incident with Cooper last year?”

Kurt shuddered, remembering the truly heinous scarf the Anderson boys had seriously considered gifting to their mother. He had then declared he would handle all shopping, and had Pam set up an Amazon wish list, just to help Cooper out. Any further off gifts were out of his hands, but at least he could be assured anything he and Blaine got her would be fabulous. “Anything you need me to do?” 

“Get the sour cream and apple sauce out of the fridge, the girls should be home any minute so we can sit down and eat.” 

True enough, Rachel came in beaming when she saw what Blaine had done, proclaiming that for a beginner, his latkes were delicious and he needn’t wait until next Hanukkah to make them. Blaine beamed as everyone tucked into their meals, lit by the menorah Rachel had dug out to grace the table with.


	10. Joke/Light

Blaine jabbed angrily at the heavy bag swinging in front of him, sweat pouring down his temples as the burning in his limbs grew. He huffed in a deep breath, catching the bag with his gloved hands, resting his damp forehead against the cool leather, letting the weariness settle into his bones. 

“Did the bag do something to offend you?” Kurt’s voice rang out in the otherwise empty room, his smile like a light in the darkness that was Blaine’s current mood. 

“Figured it was better to take the frustration out on it rather than my brother’s stupid face.” Blaine replied, taking a swig from his water bottle, making a face at it’s tepidness. 

“What did Coop do now?” Kurt replied, handing Blaine a machine cold water bottle, knowing his boyfriend’s tendency to not change out his water between boxing bouts. Blaine took it with a grateful smile before going back to swinging at the imagined figure of Cooper that had superimposed itself onto the bag. 

“What didn't he do?” Blaine replied, his voice surly, but had the decency to look a bit ashamed when Kurt gave him a look. “Sorry...it’s just, every time I talk to him, he makes me feel like a joke. Studying hard to get out of Ohio earlier is a joke, musical theatre is a joke, New York is a joke, our…” 

Blaine cut himself off, the bag left to swing in the air, Kurt catching it and then encircling Blaine’s gloved hands with his own. “Our relationship is a joke?” 

Blaine nodded “He thinks it’s stupid to think that my high school sweetheart will be my one and only love. I mean, just because he went through girls like Kleenex when he was my age…” 

“I bet he never made a gum wrapper promise ring for any of them either. Listen Blaine, we can be realistic and say we might not be forever. We are only in high school. But I choose to be hopeful, and years down the line when we are in a much more fabulous retirement home than Cooper we can rub it in his face that the joke is on him. Sound good?”

Blaine pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. “Sounds great.”

“Now go shower. Seeing you box always gets me going but your current smell does not. Shower, then back to my conveniently empty house.” Kurt said, shoving him towards the stalls, swooning when Blaine’s shirt hit the floor, his eager and cheeky smile disappearing in a cloud of steam.


	11. Kidnap/Eggnog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts from Kurt are in italics, texts from Blaine are in bolded italics

Kurt glanced at his phone for what he was sure was the millionth time and inwardly groaned as time had barely budged from the last time he had checked. Though maybe it was because he was stuck in a budget meeting instead of writing up the latest Vogue article about holiday entertaining like he was supposed to be doing. Or styling the winter holiday shoot like he really wanted to be doing. Because before either of those things could happen, they had to make sure they could afford them. He saw a long night ahead of him, as they had been at it for hours and that article was due before eight the next morning. He subtly took out his phone and sent a message to Blaine.

_Hey hun, don’t think I’m making it home tonight, at least not any time soon. This meeting is verging on torture and I had boatloads of work to do before deadline._

_**:( You can write from home you know.** _

_No I can’t, because I get too distracted and as much as I love you, oh hubby of mine, you are distracting and suck at keeping me on task._

**_Choosing to take that as a compliment. Do you want me to wait up?_ **

_If I’m not home by bedtime, don’t expect me, I’ll finish up and sleep on the couch in my office. I’ve got clothes here and it’s only a half day so it won’t be too bad._

_**Okay, I’ll see you when I see you. Love ya!** _

_Love you too._

Hours later, Kurt entered in the final words of his article, and sent it off for review. He looked at the pile of paperwork he had been putting off and sighed before his stomach rumbled. He had always been one for working through meals, so he wasn’t surprised to find himself starved. He was contemplating digging for change for the vending machine when a knock came on his door, and who should be standing there but Blaine?

“Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I said not to wait up?”

“Well Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I am here to kidnap you. You need food and some hugs, and then I will bring you back here or home, your choice. But the kidnapping is non-negotiable.” 

Kurt beamed and through on his scarf. “Kidnap away good sir. Anything to save me from reading yet another eggnog flavoured recipe.” 

Blaine screwed up his face a little “You love eggnog.” 

“Yes, but it’s not available for another few weeks and all those recipes are making me crave it. With a healthy splash of rum after that budget meeting.” 

“Well I don’t know if I can help your nog related cravings, but we can totally break into the rum...after you eat something.” Blaine replied, Kurt’s stomach giving another rumble, the both of them breaking down into giggles as Kurt closed his door behind him.


	12. Language/Chimney

“Hello luv. No that’s not right…’ello luv. Eh, that still doesn’t sound the best.”

“Blaine what in the world are you doing?” Kurt asked, his red faced husband turning from the mirror.

“They’re looking for a new Bert the chimney sweep for the Mary Poppins musical and I thought I’d try out.” 

“You’d be great for that, but it still doesn’t answer my question.” Kurt replied, his smile gentle as Blaine continued to blush.

“Well I wanted to get the accent down. So I figured I should practice. I mean, I know Dick Van Dyke gets lambasted for his rendition, but if I can do it some sort of service, I’d be a bit more memorable and hopefully get a callback. But I seem to be failing, it’s like I’m trying to speak a brand new language!” 

Kurt rubbed his back, bringing him in for a hug. “Well I’ll do what I can to help. You did the same for me when I went out for Shakespeare last year.” 

“You were the best Ariel.” Blaine murmured into Kurt’s neck. “Do you think we can re-watch the movie or find a bootleg so I can compare notes?” 

“Only if we do a double-feature of The Sound of Music, I do love me some Julie Andrews.”


	13. Momentum/Ornament

“Excuse me, excuse me please…” Blaine was nothing if not polite, even if his frustration with the New York pedestrians was reaching an all time high. Yes, it was lovely that the stores were putting up their Christmas displays, and Blaine fully intended to take them all in. Just after he had picked Audrey and Devon up from school. He was already running close to late, and Devon tended to worry when neither Kurt nor he was there waiting for them.

Blaine wished the tourists could read his distress and pick up their momentum a little, as he skirted around another couple just standing on the sidewalk right in the flow of traffic. He had no clue how he managed to make it to the children’s school just in time for the bell to ring, and thanked his lucky stars that he did. As soon as the doors were opened, a bundle of curls and wool barrelled into his arms.

“Daddy!” 

“Hey Dev. Hello Miss Audrey.” He smiled as his children snuggled into him. “How was school today?”

“Daddy Daddy we made ornamints!” Devon exclaimed, holding up a circle of construction paper looped around a string and absolutely covered in glitter. 

“It’s a lovely ornament Devon, I’m sure Pap will find a place of honour for it on the tree. What about you sweetie?”   
Audrey launched into a tale about how the teacher read them a story about a couple who sold their prized possessions to get the other a gift having to do with the thing they had sold. “It was sad Daddy. I wish she had read us The Grinch instead.” 

Blaine decided to leave discussing the meaning of the Gift of the Magi for another day, and promised to break out their copy of the Grinch and some popcorn that night after supper. He hoisted Devon up onto his shoulders, and took Audrey’s hand in his, smiling all the way home, despite Devon’s “ornamint” leaking glitter into his hair the whole way.


	14. Negligence/Candy Cane

With their conflicting schedules, it was usually pretty hard for Blaine and Kurt to visit each other during the day, so whenever they were able to surprise each other, it was a rare treat. Today was such a day, Blaine’s classes had ended early so he decided to pick Kurt up from Vogue and perhaps convince him that they could get Indian tonight instead of making pasta. He smiled at the receptionist who knew him by now as she waved him in, and was approaching Kurt’s office when he heard his husband’s raised voice. 

“Due to your negligence the whole shoot needs to be re-done and if you think that is coming in on Vogue’s dime, you are sadly mistaken! Yes Isabelle knows that I am speaking to you like this, if she weren’t in a meeting with Anna right now brainstorming how to fix your mistake believe you me she would be the one ripping you a new one! I don’t know, that’s up to you to figure out and get me an answer by tomorrow at nine!” 

Blaine opened the door to see a steaming mad Kurt, face flushed and sending a glare of hatred towards the phone still in his hand so strong that Blaine was surprised the thing didn’t melt. He whirled around, probably to tell off whomever had dared interrupt his meltdown but he relaxed when he saw who it was.

“Hey hun, wasn’t expecting you. Don’t you have some boring history class right now?”

Blaine could see that Kurt was putting on a face for him, still tense and potentially a little murderous, in definite need of relaxation. And if there was one thing Blaine Anderson-Hummel was good at, it was relaxing Kurt. He spied the jar of candy canes Kurt had on his desk and brought one up, giving it a suck before replying. “Got cancelled and I figured I’d accompany you home. Sounds like you’re having a hard day.” 

Kurt slumped into his seat, running his hands through his hair, a sure sign that he was stressed. “Hard doesn’t even begin to cover it. A whole shoot got ruined due to idiocy on the part of the photographer’s assistant and that stupid new intern...what are you doing?”

Blaine had locked the door behind him, and was kneeling between Kurt’s legs. “Listening.” 

“I have perfectly good office chairs you know.” Kurt snarked as Blaine’s fingers danced around his zipper. “I also have co-workers who will never hear the end of it if they catch us doing what I think you’re proposing.” 

“Door’s locked, most everyone is gone home.” Blaine took the candy cane he had been sucking on and popped it into Kurt’s mouth “And that will ensure no one hears you. So let me make your day better then we can go get something to eat and just veg out tonight in hopes that tomorrow is better.”

“God I love you.” Kurt replied as his zipper was lowered. Blaine was a bit too occupied to respond in kind, but the sentiment was definitely there.


	15. Orange/Turkey

Their first Christmas married, Blaine and Kurt decided they would spend together in New York, and the families could come visit them, seeing as though they had spent roughly the last year in Ohio. Thankfully, their families agreed (and agreed to getting hotels) so the first annual Anderson Hummel Christmas was a go. 

Blaine volunteered to take over turkey duty, as well as doing some Filipino dishes for his side of things, while Kurt did all the sides and they worked together on dessert. Most things could be prepared ahead of time, so on Christmas Eve they could do a bit of final prep and then enjoy Christmas movies on the couch together. 

Both sets of parents wanted to pop by, but they begged having this one night to themselves, just to enjoy as newlyweds. After a bit of grumbling, and reminding them that they were once newlyweds themselves, it was agreed that Christmas Eve was them time, but Christmas day was family day. 

Kurt was finishing grating the orange zest into his cranberry sauce as Blaine chopped the last few vegetables for roasting the next day, both of them humming a mindless tune, and smiling at one another. It wasn’t fancy, just a quiet, domestic evening and that suited them just fine.


	16. Pledge/Mistletoe

“Papa? What’s a pledge?”

Kurt looked up from his drafting table and the gown that had been plaguing him for the past hour to see Audrey standing in the doorway, awaiting his reply. 

“It’s like a promise, a vow to do something. Why?”

“Jenny Michaels said she made a pledge to Brian Locke that they would get married one day. Then she started chasing him around the playground with some weeds, saying they were mistletoe and he had to kiss her.” 

Kurt bit his lip in an effort to stop laughing, wondering if his playground antics at six had been quite so dramatic as those of Audrey’s cohorts. “Well my darling I think Jenny is a bit young to be thinking about marriage. Also Brian needs to tell her he doesn’t want to kiss her and hope she understands the word no.”

“But I thought you had to kiss under the mistletoe!” Audrey exclaimed, looking like some part of her worldview had been drastically altered. But to a child, traditions and rules about the silliest things could be cemented building blocks, and disputing them tended to rock them. Kurt was about to respond when Blaine who had been standing behind Audrey, knelt besides her.

“Well honey, I think that’s not really a rule we need to follow. It’s just a silly tradition from years ago. If you don’t want to kiss someone, or hug someone, you don’t have to. No means no.” Blaine looked up at Kurt, who smiled at him, reassuring him that his answer was perfect. 

“Then why do you and Papa kiss under it all the time?” Audrey asked, then pulled a face “It’s gross.” 

“Well Daddy and I love each other, and we love kissing each other. But if either of us weren’t in the mood for kisses, we would let the other know.” Kurt replied, coming down to Audrey's side. 

“So do you want some kisses my darling?” Audrey nodded and Kurt sent a wink to Blaine, who could always tell what he was thinking. They then proceeded to lift their daughter up and bring her under the mistletoe, smacking kisses all over her face as she giggled the whole time.


	17. Quantity/Stocking

“So we’re agreed to one present each this year?” Blaine asked, looking directly at Kurt, who was sighing a little. “Look hun, I know we usually give each other a quantity of things, but we’ve got to be adults who watch their spending if we want to save up to pay for surrogacy in a few years.” 

“Fiiiiine.” Kurt replied, knowing that they did need to cut back on expenses, and spoiling each other for the holidays were one way they could do so. “But can we also go buy like smaller things to go in the other’s stocking?”

“Only if you stick to our budget, which means potentially getting a smaller present.” Kurt shot him a bit of a look at that. “Look, I know you think I’m being silly, but when we lived in the loft we were in a cheaper neighbourhood sharing rent four ways. Now we’re in a better part of New York with only us. Plus I’ve done up our finances, and you agreed to the plan when we sat down and figured this all out.” Blaine looked at Kurt who appeared a bit down about it, but also looking resigned to the fact that Blaine was right, even if he would never admit it out loud. “Look, if you want we can skip meals out until Christmas week and your share of that can go towards stocking stuffers.” 

Kurt hugged Blaine and went off to his office to scour Blaine’s wish list while Blaine bundled himself up to hit the stores. Come Christmas morning they both were delighted by the little items the other had found for cheap to give each other in their stockings. Kurt had managed to use his gift budget to buys fancy fabric to create Blaine some new bow ties, while Blaine had shelled out for a fancy scarf and had also made them a cheesecake to share that evening. They both decided that this was their favourite Christmas, because even if the quantity of gifts was low, their love outweighed that in spades.


	18. Realism/Tree

“My producer wants me to shoot a music video for this Christmas song we’ve recorded.” Blaine said at the dinner table one evening.

“I didn’t think they even made those anymore.” Kurt replied, helping himself to more potatoes.

“They’re making a comeback or something according to him. It’ll probably get shoved into the background of some Hallmark movie or shown on a daytime talk show, but it’s good promotion.” Blaine wiped his mouth before continuing. “It’s next week, so my hours might be all over the place.”

True to his word, the next week they barely saw each other, and by Friday, Kurt had had quite enough. Texting Blaine for the location of the shoot (and then, wisely texting the producer’s assistant who would actually reply) he set off for the warehouse space the record company was renting out. When he entered, Kurt had to wrap his coat tighter around him, as the space is frigid.

“Why is it so cold in here?” he asked Bridget, the aforementioned assistant. 

“Director is a stickler for realism, so he’s got real snow, a real tree, and they all do better with cold spaces. Poor Blaine is freezing his jingle bells off though.” She tossed her head in the direction of his husband, and Kurt had to stop himself from letting his jaw hit the floor. 

Blaine’s image as a performer had always been clean-cut, but they did experiment with a more sultry look on the last album, which both of them had signed off on, and it had worked. But this, this was way past sultry, as Blaine was in a pair of Santa themed leggings, boots and hat...and not much else. It allowed the world to see that he had been doing his crunches, but also that he was freezing if the perk of his nipples was anything to go by. 

“One last take people and then it’s a wrap. Where’s Paulo? We need him for the kiss?” the director called. 

Bridget tapped Kurt on the shoulder, pulling him off to the side “Hey, Paulo called in sick last second, which is a new word for hungover or got offered a new gig if I’ve ever heard him. You wanna surprise your hubby and plant one on him next to the tree?” Kurt gleamed, a look in his eye telling her that he wholy approved of this plan. 

The director liked the realism of Blaine’s surprised face and the heat of their kiss neither one could be bothered to let him know that Kurt was not Paulo. Not until Blaine caught a cold from the shoot and Kurt gave the director an earful that was...


	19. Stay/Wreath

“What do you mean we have to re-do the song? No, you said we got it days ago, and thus have had time to let me know if we needed to lay it down again. Well yes I want the album to be good but...we’re packing up to fly to Ohio in the morning, and there’s lots to do. Yes I know they all have holiday plans too...One hour, that’s it.” Blaine sighed and hung up the phone, looking at the wreath hanging on his apartment door, knowing he would have to break it to Kurt that he had to go back to the studio instead of finishing up before they travelled. 

Kurt was smiling and humming as he finished off the last bow on a present, before hurrying to turn off the oven which had started to beep at him. Blaine’s stomach gurgled, and he lamented that he wouldn’t even have time to sit and eat, as all the crew were being held back to get this song done and were waiting on him. 

“Hey honey, you’re just in time!” Kurt exclaimed before taking in Blaine’s appearance. “You have you’re I’ve got to go back to work face on again. Why do you have that face on?”

Blaine hesitated “They need me to fix up the single, something messed up with the recording. I’ll only be an hour, I promise.” 

“Except they always say one hour and it turns into half a day.” Kurt replied, before turning back to the kitchen. “You my dear hubby just don’t get how to say no. Well that just means I’ll have to enjoy this delicious pineapple chicken all by myself.”

Blaine whimpered, knowing that one of his favourite meals was now just waiting for him. “I said one hour, and after that, I promise I’m coming home, all the crew want to be home as well.”

“More coconut rice for me!” Kurt sing-songed back. 

“I really can’t stay…” Blaine said, but wondered if he could sneak a bite to bring with him or snag before heading out. 

“Baby it’s cold outside.” Kurt harmonised.

“Oh that’s just playing dirty now!” Blaine huffed, but gave in “I’ve got to go away…”

“But baby it’s cold outside.” Kurt held up a spoonful of supper, waving it in Blaine’s face. “Tell them your husband refused to let you leave, pay the crew overtime and you’ll get it done after the holidays, as you’re on vacation. The album is not coming out until next year anyways, and they can wait.” 

Blaine felt his phone buzz, a text from his producer asking if he was on his way, and another from one of the crew who was supposed to be waiting at the studio to fix the track inviting everyone to his place for drinks at a local bar in celebration of the album being done. Blaine sent a simple text to his producer like Kurt asked and took the offered food before continuing the song “This evening has been so very nice.”


	20. Transaction/Nutcracker

To pick up a little extra money around the holidays, Kurt decided to get a part time job, as his hours at Vogue had slowed down once the holiday issue was in the bag. He vetoed being a Christmas elf, and found a department store looking for extra cashiers until the 24’th. He knew retail work around the holidays was a horror show, but he and Blaine were saving up to pay for surrogacy, and a trip home for New Years, both expensive items that they were determined to pay for themselves. 

After a week of transaction after transaction all filled with harried buyers, unreasonable moms and screaming children, Kurt wondered if the extra money would be worth it. He was complaining about it to Blaine one evening as he got his sore feet rubbed by his husband’s expert hands. 

“They play the same six songs all day, and if I hear that stupid song about the shoes one more time I think I may take a chainsaw to the radio.” 

“The Christmas Shoes?”

“UGH! It’s stupid grief porn all about Jesus, and how God killed a poor woman with a child on Christmas to remind some Scrooge about the spirit of giving!” Kurt ranted, pulling his hair. Blaine rubbed at Kurt’s ankles, knowing he got sensitive about media that profited off the death of a mother, and Christmas time had always made him a bit melancholy for his own, so he knew that song was never going to win points with Kurt. 

“It’s only a few more weeks, and then I will help you track down every version of that song and we’ll roast them in a fire.”

“Bless you.” 

As Kurt arrived home on Christmas Eve, he slumped onto the couch, determining that next year, they could stay home and their families could come to them. Nothing was worth the four weeks of retail hell he had just gone through. He looked up onto the couch, wondering where Blaine was when he saw a note propped up next to a glass of wine.

“Drink me, get yourself fancy and get ready for a night out!”

Kurt threw back the wine, even if the last thing he wanted to do right now was go anywhere, but then he saw them. Two tickets to The Nutcracker, his favourite ballet, one he saw every year with his mom. He smiled at Blaine’s thoughtfulness, and was about to head off to the shower when he then saw a copy of The Christmas Shoes book with a Post It note on it. ‘To start our burn pile ;)’ and Kurt burst out laughing.


	21. Understand/Solstice

Kurt was not what you would call a morning person. He preferred to sleep in as long as possible, and awaken without an alarm when he could. He also had his schedule of how long getting ready would take him down to a tee. Blaine was more reliant on a clock and never knew how Kurt could take his time when his getting ready process was so involved. 

“You need to understand, dear husband of mine, this timing is tried and tested. With cushion for setbacks. It works for me without the stress if a ticking clock hanging over my head.” 

Blaine soon got used to their routine, as it seemed they could sync up together fairly flawlessly. However, one morning just before Christmas, everything got thrown off. He rolled over but instead of finding Kurt, he found empty space. The pre-dawn light was just beginning to filter in, and not hearing his husband in the bathroom, went on a search for him. 

Kurt was found out on the fire escape, bundled up with a mug of coffee, smiling ever so slightly, though he was startled by Blaine asking him what he was doing. “Oh, hey, climb on in.” He motioned to the nest of comfort he had created. “It's the solstice today, shortest day of the year. So I figured I'd enjoy it while I could.” 

Blaine didn't pressed further, just snuggled further into Kurt's embrace as the sun began to rise. He didn't have to understand Kurt's motives to enjoy a moment of calm serenity with him. And besides, it really was a beautiful sunrise.


	22. Vegetarian/Carol

“So are we hosting our friends for Christmas dinner this year along with our families?” Kurt asked absent-mindedly as he flipped through a magazine.

“Well Artie is heading home, Sam won’t be in town and Mercedes says she has ‘other commitments’.”

“Aka she’s spending it with Sam and his family.”

“I think Santana and Britney will be coming by. And you know Rachel will be here with Jesse, probably insist we carol around the building or some such.”

“Is she a vegetarian this week?”

“Who knows with Rachel. I’ll ask Jesse to pick up a tofurkey if she is.” 

“Ugh, then we’ll have to try it and you remember how awful it was last year.” 

“I can make some vegan friendly Filipino dishes. I mean, I was going to anyways for Mom, so it’s no trouble.” 

“You’re the best.”

“Hmm, just remember you’re in charge of desserts, and you know Rachel’s tendency to switch from vegetarian and vegan, so good luck with that.”

“I rescind my saying you are the best.”

“You know she’ll never notice the difference if you use the real stuff, she’s a trendy vegan, and usually never around the holidays.” 

“You only say that because you don’t have to deal with her lecture when you do that.”

“We can ask Jesse to take care of it, he knew what he was getting into when he married her.” 

“And placate her with a carol or two.” 

“Oh yes, because we are so opposed to singing together at Christmas.”

At that, Kurt threw a pillow at Blaine’s face, the both of them laughing as it fell to the ground.


	23. Wire/Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How The Grinch Stole Christmas belongs to Dr. Seuss.

“Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire! Then he went up the chimney, himself, the old liar. On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food that he left in the house was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Audrey?”

“I think the Grinch needs a hug. Maybe then he won’t be so mean.” 

“I think you may be right my darling.”

“Ginch!”

“Oh yes Devvy, we’ll finish the book.”

Blaine smiled, taking in his family as they sat in the overstuffed armchair, Kurt reading the beloved Seuss classic to their children, complete with voices. They had debated letting them watch the movie, but always tried to introduce the book first, so Audrey and Devon grew up to also appreciate the written word. This was just the first year that Audrey could really appreciate the book, and make commentary about it, which did slow the reading down, but luckily, they had nothing else to do that day.

Blaine turned back to the kitchen, measuring out the cloves and nutmeg he needed to complete his gingerbread cookies. He had promised the kids they could decorate them later, and they would make a whole family to go with the pre-made house they had put together the day before. 

Blaine was rolling out the dough to allow for the children to cut out their own people (well, Audrey and Devon would do it with their help) when Kurt was finishing up the story. 

“Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn’t before! ‘Maybe Christmas’ he thought. ‘Doesn’t come from a store. Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more!”

Blaine took in the scene once more, his enraptured children, his handsome husband, all glowing with love as snow fell outside and the scent of spices wafted through the air. He couldn’t agree with the Grinch more, because even without their walls being stripped down to the wire, he didn’t need anything more to have a Christmas than the three people before him.


	24. Yoke/Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that kudos and comments make great Christmas presents!

If you were asked to describe Burt Hummel, one would always note that he was generous to a fault. So when the town’s Santa fell through, no one was surprised when Burt was chosen to replace him for the Christmas Spectacular the town threw together for those in need. Kurt got volun-told by his father to help, handing out candy canes as each child told ‘Santa’ what they wanted for Christmas. An elf nearby relaying it to an intern whose job it was to fulfil as many dreams as they could thanks to wealthy benefactors. 

Kurt would never admit it, but he did enjoy himself, making people happy even for a moment with a small bit of sugar, but honestly seeing the way these less fortunate children lit up around his dad made him almost forget it wasn’t the real Santa sitting in that chair. During his break, he even motioned for Kurt to come sit on his lap, if only for a funny picture for Carole who was manning the apple cider booth. “So what do you want for Christmas son? New boots? Marc Jacobs something or other?”

“A boyfriend would be nice.” Kurt remarked, giggling. “But there is a new McQueen jacket I have my eye on if that’s too much to ask.” Burt pushed him gently on the shoulder, the both of them knowing said jacket was already under their tree. Once all the children had seen Santa, and Kurt had stolen the last two candy canes left for himself and his father, it was time for the mayor to turn on the giant tree standing in the middle of the square. 

“Hello my fine citizens, I want to thank you all for coming! Today we collected a lot of food for our food bank and a great amount of donations for our homeless shelter! We’ll announce the total at the end of the night, so please keep the spirit of giving alive! Now, we have a little surprise for all the children, the Anderson family has set up a petting zoo with some lovely reindeer over next to the park, so feel free to head over there after the tree is lit!”

Kurt glanced over and saw a young man pulling the yoke attached to a reindeer, leading it to a clearing, waving at the mayor as his family name was announced. Burt, still dressed as Santa went over to him, as reporters wanted a picture for the local paper, and Kurt could see his father pointing at him as he conversed with the young Anderson before posing. The man glanced at Kurt, a blush rising on his face, and Kurt smiled. He was certainly cute, and he knew his father would never point him out to someone not worth his time. He made his way over, waving as his father went off to change out of the Santa suit and go get himself something to eat, his father winking and pointing exaggeratedly at the young man. 

“Hi, I’m Kurt.” he said with a handshake.

“Blaine.”

“Should I ask what Santa said to you?”

“Oh, well he knows me from a local LBGTQ group that he was speaking to, so we were just catching up. He also said that he knew someone who would be just my type if I needed the company while running the reindeer farm.” 

Kurt looked at where their hands were still attached, neither looking like they wanted to let go. “I would be alright with that.”

At the end of the night, Kurt went home with Blaine’s number in his phone and slightly swollen lips after they found the mistletoe strung up in a doorway. Burt looked at him fondly, but with a twinkle in his eye just asked Kurt if this meant Santa could take the jacket back. 

Kurt blushed, and shoved gently at his father’s shoulder. “I need it for our date next week, so no way.” He then smiled a little, seeing a text on his phone from Blaine. “But thanks Santa.”


End file.
